<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Bloody Luck by TaymeeLove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602549">My Bloody Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove'>TaymeeLove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabe, Beta Dean, Beta Gabe, F/M, M/M, Mpreg mentioned, Non-Explicit Sex, Omega Castiel, They call themselves Beta ... You'll find out, Vampire Dean, Vampire Sam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was a struggling actor who never had luck on his side in life or his relationships. He met with an accident and his life was never the same after. Will his luck in relationships turn around this time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna Milton/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Kevin Tran, Castiel/Samandriel (Supernatural), Jody Mills/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Cas Big Bang 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>((Thank you Muse for the banner.))<p>I'm not sure if I should warn about this, but given what's going on in the world right now I thought it best to give fair warning that this story has a part in it where Dean's mom and dad take an experimental drug, and it turns out to have an effect on Dean instead of them. There is also not too descriptive violence and torture parts in this too.</p><p>I'd like to thank my Beta - Tyler and my Artist - <a href="https://kamicom.tumblr.com/post/615124017647697920/art-masterpost-for-taymeeloves-bcbb-entry-link">Kamicom.</a></p><p>Now, enjoy the story :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>‘Castiel, I want to make some changes in our relationship. We’ll talk soon I promise.’ </i>
</p>
<p>The words rang in his head like a scratched up compact disk. He wasn’t sure what Samandriel meant exactly, so his mind wondered about all the different possibilities. Unfortunately, Samandriel got busy working a big case at the police station, so he hadn’t been around much. Even when he was, he wouldn’t talk to Castiel about his day, what happened at work, or any hints about the case taking up all his time. It left Castiel feeling a little lonely, especially since currently no one was hiring him for any acting jobs. Because of Castiel’s near constant boredom and Samandriel being busier and busier, there was the smallest hint of the relationship ending, and that was being what Samandriel wanted to talk to him about. However, Castiel hated thinking about his relationship ending and pushed those thoughts to the farthest parts of his mind. </p>
<p>As he sat at home bored, he started making a list of everything it could possibly mean, and ended at a puppy. If you asked Gabriel as his assistant, he wouldn’t be able to explain to you how that theory came about, but as his most trusted friend, Gabriel agreed, that’s where the plan began. They’d have Samandriel meet them down the street from the shelter, pretending the car was broken and from there they’d walk around and just <i>‘accidentally’</i> end up getting a puppy when they’d walked into the building to get out of the cold autumn rain that began to fall. At least that’s the plan Castiel threw together after coming to the conclusion of getting a puppy. </p>
<p>Reality, on the other hand, was much crueler. When Samandriel finally showed up, there was no rain – even though the forecast called for it –so there was no excuse to go in and look at the fluffy animals. A pet also wasn’t what Samandriel was talking about.</p>
<p>“Castiel, stop walking. We need to talk. Let’s head over to this park.” Samandriel spoke in a calm tone, confusing Castiel even more, who was sure he’d figured out what his boyfriend meant.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, but I need to break up with you.” Samandriel started before he paused, his face scrunched as he stared at the clouds passing. Castiel assumed he was trying to think of a kinder way to put things. “I- I don’t want to date anymore. I’m too busy with work to focus on us.”</p>
<p>“But, I thought you wanted to get a puppy with me, and that’s what you meant by talking about our relationship. Like you wanted to get me a pet to entertain me when you weren’t around to do so.” Castiel said, his eyes wide as he was still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.</p>
<p>“I can buy you a puppy too, if that’s what you want. But I think you should be with someone who has time to spend with you and doesn’t work 24/7.” Samandriel grabbed Castiel’s hand and waited for the Omega to look back into his eyes before he spoke again. “You deserve the world, Angel, and I can barely give you a street. I will always love you though, just... as a brother.” He ended the sentence like it was a question before walking away. Samandriel knew Castiel enough to know that he’d needed a moment alone before he let himself get angry and by that time, he wanted to be long gone.</p>
<p>Castiel sat on the park bench for a moment longer before looking up at an unsettlingly puppy shaped cloud. Anger boiled inside of him as he jumped up and balled his hands into fists. “Why do I have to be named after the angel of solitude? Don’t I deserve to be loved too, God?” He screamed at the sky before running back to his car. His vision blurred as he ran from his tears. </p>
<p>Castiel stopped a block down the street where he’d parked his car and paused to take in a deep breath of the crisp Canadian woods fall air to calm his nerves, wiping angrily at his eyes. He saw his bright green Lamborghini gleaming in the orange glow of the street lamp and walked towards the only home away from home he had now. Unluckily for him, the night's bad events could get worse as a parking ticket awaited him under the windshield wiper of the car.</p>
<p>As he drove away,his eyes filled with tears again; every station he changed the radio to was a song about love or heartbreak. Castiel looked in the passenger seat at the dog food he’d already bought, a sigh that was part anger and part depression escaped his lips as he threw the items into the tiny backseat. Once he got to the stop light, he looked into the back seat and saw the bag of toys had fallen open, he didn’t want to get into his car the next day and see remnants of his failed thinking. Whilst the light was still telling him to stay still, he unbuckled his seat-belt and reached back to put the items back in the bag. What Castiel forgot to do was keep his foot on the break, his car started moving forward into the intersection. Luck was never something that was on Castiel‘s side as it was too late to do anything by the time he saw the van speeding towards him.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Alone with his thoughts is the worst thing he could have asked for. He didn’t know how long he was in the ocean and he didn’t know how much time had passed since he was pulled from it. Every time a new doctor came to poke and prod at him, he felt it. The voices of the people surrounding him in the museum calling him Sleeping Beauty, a dormant body, every single one he heard. He spent his time in the solitude of his brain trying to remember the events that led up to this happening.</p>
<p>When he wasn’t trying to piece together how he ended up in this situation, he listened to the world around him. Memorizing words and phrases that sounded foreign to his ears, words like car and cell phone; every one he hoped someday he could open his eyes to see what it was.</p>
<p>“Yes, sir, we’ll transfer him to you tonight.” He heard a voice speak one dark rainy night. “Get him ready to move.”</p>
<p>He wished he could open his eyes, see who was taking him, where they were taking him. He just hoped that wherever it was it’d be better than being a sideshow freak as he was before.</p>
<p>“He’s really creepy.” A new voice spoke as he felt his body moving in some kind of carriage. He wondered if this was the ‘car’ word he’d heard about.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t matter,” Another answered, “All we have to do is deliver him to the boss and we get a two-month vacation wherever we want paid for by him-”</p>
<p>“WATCH OUT.” The first voice yelled again, cutting the second person’s speaking off, before he heard some kind of screeching sound. It sounded just like when a piece of silver or gold scratched against the glass that he was encased in, the kind of sound that made his sensitive ears ring. The next thing he felt happening was his coffin being flown from the carriage and land as it broke on the ground.</p>
<p>Blood. He smelled it in the air, it was so prominent that whoever was bleeding had to be dead by now. His arm fell from his box and landed in the sticky liquid. </p>
<p><i>Finally,</i> he thought as he felt the fluid run through his veins, bringing them back to life. Once enough was in him to move he kicked his way from the rest of his box to stand up and assess his situation. </p>
<p>He was once a doctor so the victims of this accident were first, they would also be able to tell him more about this world he was in now. </p>
<p>A beautiful man lay on the grey ground a few feet from him, his white shirt stained red with the same scent that was now going through him. <i>Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba... Dum...</i> The heartbeat slowed to the point of death; it was then that he felt his own heart beating the same rhythm.</p>
<p>“I was just brought back! I refuse to leave this world again until the next unfortunate event comes.” He spoke, his voice hoarse from years of not being used before he wobbled his way over to the man on unsteady legs.</p>
<p>A bite on his own tongue was all that was needed, so he moved to kiss the laying man to save him.</p>
<p>“Hey!” He heard a voice behind him yell. “You can’t do that. What are you doing?”</p>
<p>He looked in the reflection of the object in front of him to see who spoke behind him. The reflection showed his clothes didn’t match those of the people around him, and his hair was back to the sandy brown it was before the accident, no longer the grey-white that he had heard people speak of while he slept. His eyes were stuck in their red Alpha form. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>He ran away at his lightning fast speed to disappear from the man’s sight only to come back and climb a metal pole to still watch the man in the white suit.</p>
<p><i>‘If his heart is connected to my staying alive, I must watch over him for now until I can figure out more of this time and a way to sever this connection.’</i> He thought as he perched above the accident.</p>
<p>“Castiel! Oh gods, this is all my fault. I’m sorry, Castiel.” A man in a black shirt and plain blue jeans yelled to the man in the white shirt with ripped blue jeans. He came in a shiny black box with lights on the top and ran to the other man.</p>
<p>“Castiel, huh?” He thought to himself, “At least I know his name now.”</p>
<p>The man in the black shirt did a quick look over of Castiel’s wounds and escorted him to another shiny box with lights, this one was painted white and red.</p>
<p><i>'Are these cars?'</i> Dean thought, <i>'I’ve never seen them before. How much has changed in the time I’ve been gone? How long have I been gone?'</i></p>
<p>"28-year-old car crash victim heading to the hospital now. Clear room in E.R. now, victim is Castiel Shurley,” a gentleman in a white nurse outfit said as he hopped back into the white box.</p>
<p>These boxes were nothing like the cars he remembered seeing before everything went black. <i>‘How long have I been a </i>‘dormant body’<i>?’</i> He thought again.</p>
<p>
  -x-
</p>
<p>
  “Mr. Shurley it’s been two months already, you must leave the hospital by Wednesday, we need this room for someone actually hurt. Plus, your fans have been camped out front since it was announced you were here. They’re starting to disrupt business.” The nurse spoke as she left the room after her checkup.
</p>
<p>
  “But the photos from that accident, I should be in here for another three months.” Castiel said with a sigh to an empty room.
</p>
<p>
  “You can’t hide out here forever son,” his mother, Becky, spoke from the door.
</p>
<p>
  “I’m not trying to.” Castiel spoke in a small voice. He completely was. Thoughts of what the world saw him as plaguing every second of his time here.
</p>
<p>
  “Yes, you are. Just accept that you can’t get a boyfriend to stay by your side and move on to the next one who will leave you again. Your agent even got you onto a reality show for when you get out of the hospital you can start working right away. It’s time to leave the past in the past. He’ll be here shortly to help you pack up your things.”
</p>
<p>
  While Castiel was left in the room alone, his phone in his hand as he searched google and read every article with his name in it from the last two months. About half-way through the tenth article Castiel felt as if he was being watched. Looking up at the restroom he saw a man standing there watching him. The man was dressed in all black, his hair just as messy as his own, but the man’s hair was lighter almost a blond color. As he opened his mouth to scream out, he heard his own heartbeat. He looked over to the machines he was hooked up to, watching the line match the drums his ears heard. When he looked back over to where the blond man was, he was gone.
</p>
<p>
  With his eyes closed he brought his hands to them and rubbed. “It’s just a dream. I’m sleeping right now.” Castiel spoke to himself. “I’m not going crazy. I’m not. Maybe mom is right, I should just go home and get back to work.” As he opened his eyes again and looked around the room, he noticed he could still hear his heartbeat. It echoed still as if someone’s heart was beating at the same speed as his. Closing his eyes again he thought back, he’d seen the man in his room before, and every time he’d heard his heartbeat. “Who is he?” Castiel wondered, asking his question out loud.
</p>
<p>
  “Who’s who?” Gabe asked, coming in the room with a small bag for his clothes in his hands.
</p>
<p>
  “No one, let’s just pack up so I can go home.”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey we’re home!” Gabe called out to the empty apartment when they returned home.</p><p>“Too soon, too soon.” Castiel spoke with his head down and shaking back in forth in sadness. “I’m going to go take a shower. Unpack my things for me and order some new groceries. I’m going to sleep after.”</p><p>After his shower while Cas was searching through the food Gabe bought for him for something small to eat before bed, his doorbell rang. Sighing, he went to answer the door.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing here?!” He screamed trying to shut the door in Samandriel’s face.</p><p>“I’m sorry Cas, really I am. Honestly. I still care about you.” Samandriel begged with his hand on the door to stop it from closing, when Castiel didn’t answer and only stared at him, he finished the words that he wanted to say that night. “I just realized I only care about you as a brother, not a lover.”</p><p>“Great. Now that that’s cleared up you can go home. We’ll go back to being like brothers and we’ll only speak at family events.” Castiel stammered out as best as he could. His voice shook with tears that waited to come as he slammed the door into Samandriel’s face. “Stupid Beta thinking he’s strong enough to hold the door open,” Cas spat out at the closed door. </p><p>Ready for bed in his pajamas, he laid in front of the television to watch the news before he went to bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep on his couch, another knock came at the door.</p><p>“Go away, Gabe.” He called to the door. The bell rang again announcing someone was still there waiting to be let in. With a sigh, he got up to open the door, ready to yell at Gabe for cutting into his beauty sleep.</p><p>“Oh. It’s you! What the hell are you doing here?!” Castiel’s other ex-boyfriend, Kevin—they’d dated right before Samandriel—stood at his door. He moved to close the door in this Beta’s face the same he did to the last one, but Kevin squeezed through the opening first. </p><p>“I’m here to talk to you about your accident.” Kevin said as he walked over to the couch to sit down. </p><p>“I don’t feel like being led up the garden path again.”</p><p>“Castiel, this again? I never lied to you. I never cheated on you.”</p><p>“Whatever. Just get out. I don’t wanna talk to you. I thought I'd made that clear.”</p><p>Kevin didn’t listen though. Instead he just grabbed out a pamphlet from his briefcase. “Listen, the car you crashed with was carrying important cargo. This dormant body was being transferred to a new facility and it’s disappeared. You’re the only survivor of the crash. Do you remember anything?” He handed Castiel the leaflet and watched his face for any subtle changes.</p><p>As Castiel looked like he was reading through the papers in his hand, his mind was already on how comfortable his bed was going to be after being away from it for so long. It was then that he noticed he was on the last page and it was a picture of this body that’d gone missing.</p><p><i>‘This kind-of looks like the man that’s been following me.’</i> Castiel thought as he studied the shape of the face in the photo. The man in black had blond hair instead of the grey white it was in this, and he didn’t look as if he was a 500 years old corpse like this photo looked like, instead he had beautiful ivory skin that looked like he was close to Castiel’s age.</p><p>“Do you recognize anything, Cas?” Kevin pulled him from his thoughts.</p><p>“Nope. Now get this ghoulish thing out of my apartment, and take this pamphlet with you.” Castiel threw the leaflet at Kevin, still open to the photo of the body. With a smirk at his clever play on words, Cas watched as the second ex to visit him tonight left.</p><p>-x-</p><p>Since waking up again, when he wasn’t watching Castiel and staying close to hear his heartbeat, he walked around the city. Learning was something he needed to do in this new 21st century world. He figured out what every word was that he’d heard when he was in his box and learned more as he walked around. Fluorescent and neon lights were everywhere, the city of Hakan lit up at night brighter than the sun during the day.</p><p>Standing outside of Castiel’s apartment, he watched from the tree he was perched on as two different men went to the Omega’s home. Both smelled like Beta’s and both made the Omega smell of anger and rage when he saw their faces. The newest one was an Asian man that was about the same height as the Omega. His face was screwed up in concern as he walked out the door, he pulled out a cellphone, and called someone as he walked to his car.</p><p>“He needs protective detail, Sam. He doesn’t say he knows anything, but I watched his face when he saw the picture of the body, and he was thinking something. That body is important research material that Crowley was waiting for, we need it back before it falls into the wrong hands.”</p><p><i>'Who is this Castiel? He’s involved in so many things.'</i> He thought as he wondered how the Omega fit into his current situation as his brain rapid-fired questions. <i>‘Did he purposely crash into me that night for this Asian man to get me, but didn’t know I’d be woken up? Did this man set up the crash without the Omega knowing? Were the two beta’s working together before the crash too?’</i></p><p>“Just be glad he didn’t break your nose.” Samandriel’s voice spoke through the speaker on the phone. He had to stop himself from laughing thinking back to the look on the Beta’s face when the door was slammed into it. “You still haven’t answered me about what’s so important about this body. They don’t just get up and walk away when they’re dead. You need to tell me more if you expect me to use police forces to help you out.”</p><p>“Just count it as helping an old friend out.” Kevin spoke before hanging up with a sigh.</p><p>After he was sure that the Omega was safe, he ran from the house to go to his old house. He wanted to find his hidden silver to sell and get money, if he needed, he’d rent the apartment across from Castiel, but he hoped he could stay in the same one since it seemed that the closer he was to the Omega, the louder and faster his heart beat. He missed the feeling of a heart beating all these years since he’d changed and his heart stopped.</p><p>As he returned to Winchester manor, he saw that the building was exactly the same as it was all those years ago before he left. The trap door in his room, unfound by the curators of the building, left his silver being untouched all this time. He grabbed a few more of his belongings before returning to the tree outside of Castiel’s apartment with the phone he’d bought from the corner store. The sales person was extremely helpful, even if he was talked to like a child when the employee had to explain even the simplest things for his new iPhone to him. He had information he needed to look up and was too worried now for his Castiel that he didn’t want to be too far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days later, Castiel sat in the studio chair waiting on his make-up to get finished. The ‘reality tv show’ that Gabe had gotten him into turned out to be just some kind of stupid Omega talk show. If looks could kill, Gabe would have been struck dead.</p><p>“They said if they like you, you can come back. Cheer up Cassie, you’ll do amazing.” Gabe said, smiling like a cat that caught the canary.</p><p>“I hate you.” Castiel spoke in a dark hushed tone as he walked out the door to set.</p><p>“Ah, Cassie sweetie!” Cas heard Anna’s voice call out behind him. He rolled his eyes at her before turning around with a smile.</p><p>“Anna.” He said in the sweetest drawl he could muster at the moment.</p><p>“We’ve missed you these last couple months. You’re not hiding from me because I have a hand in your failed relationship, are you?” She batted her eyes innocently, but Castiel could tell the statement was anything but. She was baiting him into hitting her. Cas could see the news report now ‘B-List Omega Actor Punches A-List Omega Actress.’</p><p>“You had a hand in it? Hmm, I didn’t know that. Sorry your relationship failed, too? What’s wrong with you and Lucas?” Castiel answered her feigned innocence with his own.</p><p>The growl that answered him said everything, Anna didn’t like his sarcasm. He knew what she meant was that Samandriel and her were friends and she’d known he wanted to break-up, not get a puppy, but she didn’t say anything about it just to watch Castiel’s bad luck.</p><p>“Sorry, Anna, I’ve got to get to set now. We’ll catch up later though,” Castiel quickly added before walking away.</p><p>“Ah. I’m going there too,” Anna spat as she ran to catch up to him to grab his hand and walk with him. “Omega’s gotta stick together, right?” She added with a smile as she roughly squeezed his hand.</p><p>The show went off without too much drama. They talked about usual topics that these Omega shows talked about, Castiel gave all the standard Omega answers while quietly dying inside at the way he sounded. But he knew as a public figure he needed to be the ‘perfect Omega’ so he couldn’t say what he truly believed for some of the questions he was asked. They’d always been the same questions though, so after a few years in this business, Castiel could answer them correctly in his sleep. Anna tried to mess him up a few times, but he quickly recovered.</p><p>“What now?” Castiel sighed when he got back to his house when his long day finally ended, or so he thought.</p><p>“Well...” Gabriel started, hesitating to continue. </p><p>“Spit it out.” Castiel said, his tone coming across that he was done and didn’t want to deal with Gabe’s normal antics. </p><p>“...you’re almost broke,” Gabe said reluctantly.</p><p> “What do you mean?” Castiel asked.</p><p>“After Your hospital bills, the car insurance bills from your car being totaled, and your mortgage, you’ve got about $100 left in your bank account. You need more work or you need to find a second job.”</p><p>“I could just give you a pay cut.” Castiel spit out before he walked up the stairs to his room and slammed his door shut. Once alone, he thought maybe he could get a side-job, but that would be all over the internet and he wouldn’t be able to last even a week there. More work would be great, but he couldn’t just make jobs appear, he wasn’t an A-list Actor that everyone wanted to work with, he was still basically an unknown. “I could look for a roommate, I’ve got that empty room downstairs. I could ask for $1,000 a month. That would get my money back quickly.” He said to himself as he slowly disappeared into the darkness that was sleep, haunting green eyes and blond hair attaching themselves to the insides of his eyelids.</p><p>-x-</p><p>He watched as Castiel and a short man with messy long brunette hair walked to a van. The short hair man looked excited as he spoke of the work that they would do that day, but Castiel just looked bored and told the man – he heard be called Gabriel – to shut up. He was starting to like this feisty Omega he’d become attached to.</p><p>With the Omega safe at work, he wandered around the city again. Thinking back to how everything looked before and what was different now. He knew that in the paperwork he’d taken from his own home he had real estate deeds to some of these building plots from back when they were still just corn fields and empty pieces of grass. </p><p>He decided it was time he got identification; and he knew just where to look to find someone to do it. There were always certain parts of the city where seedy things happened, you just needed to know where to look; and he did.</p><p>“I’m here for the Sunday paper,” he said after he walked into what was—to everyone else, a small convenience store.</p><p>“We’re out up here, please come to the back with me to help me find them.” The worker led him to a back room where another man sat at a computer.</p><p>“What can I do for you, Mister...?” The stocky man with a southern drawl and beard asked.</p><p>“Winchester, I need completely new paper work.” </p><p>A few hours later he walked out of the shop three silver bars less, but with new identification. Benny, as he found out the man’s name was, fixed him up with everything from a drivers’ license to insurance papers.</p><p>“Before you leave-” Benny started, stopping him at the door. “I know I’m not supposed to ask, but you look just like him. Who did your plastic surgery?”</p><p>“I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about,” He answered with a toothy smile as he left. It was time to visit his old house again and go on a tour to see if more people would recognize him.</p><p>It felt weird to go on a tour of his own home, after 500 years it still looked the same. A few rooms were different, and he assumed after the fire when they were rebuilt had to be done differently, but other than walls being a few feet off, he felt he’d walked through a portal to the past. </p><p>Portraits of the family he’d long forgotten what they looked like hung on the walls, a reminder that stabbed him in his heart of just how alone he was.</p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Winchester were the most known alchemists of their time. While most of their theories were a little out there, some of them would go on to help create the layout for modern philosophy and modern medicine.” Charlie, he read on her nametag, said, her bright red hair swaying back and forth as she excitedly spoke.</p><p>“Sadly, tragedy would strike the house before they could go on to create more blueprints for modern life. After they did illegal practices on their children to turn them from Beta’s into Alpha’s, which lead to everyone thinking they’d found the ‘Sorcerer's stone’, as it’s spoken of in Alchemy. But as they were on the brink of cracking immortality, the city’s police murdered the whole family.” Charlie said somberly.</p><p>He smirked. If only they knew the whole story, he thought as he stared at the paintings on the wall, tuning out the half story she was telling the guests.  He wiped a stray tear from his eye as he looked over his family photo. His father and mother stood behind him with smiles on their faces, beakers and rocks surrounding them as he and his brother sat in chairs in front of their parents. </p><p>His hand moved up to touch the picture of his family. He’d forgotten how long his brother’s hair was, or how blonde his mother’s was. He didn’t remember his dad’s hair being so black and grey, either. He’d never done anything to be remembered, not then at least. The smile on his face had faded when he heard his name said by Charlie.</p><p>“Dean Winchester was the eldest son of the family; his room was the only one untouched by the fire that killed his family, and his body was never found. Many people speculate that he had something to do with his family’s death, but he was never seen or heard from, so most agree that he was murdered first elsewhere, and that’s why we can’t find his body.”</p><p><i>‘People think I murdered my family?’</i> Dean thought. <i>‘I was long gone before the fire ever happened; I didn’t even know about it until I came back home decades later.’</i></p><p>He looked back at the painting one last time and thought, <i>‘I really do look like myself, don’t I? Poor Benny if only he knew what I am, that matters more than who I am.’</i></p><p>Dean returned back to Castiel’s apartment shortly before the Omega arrived back. Still thinking of how to get into the apartment to live with him without seeming like a crazy fan, he’d learned his Omega was an actor last night when he was awake googling everything he could think of. He also learned that he needed to pay a visit to Kevin’s work to see what all they knew of him. From what he could gather though, no one knew he was ‘the’ Dean Winchester of the legends, and no one knew he was a vampire.</p><p>“I could look for a roommate, I’ve got that empty room downstairs. I could ask for $1,000 a month. That would get my money back quickly.” Castiel spoke to himself, Dean smiled thinking finally he has a way in.</p><p>-x-</p><p>“Gabriel, I need you to post on all the social media that I’m looking for a roommate. Then I want you to interview them to make sure they’re not crazies before we agree to let one of them rent the room here.” Castiel didn’t take a breath till he was done talking.</p><p>“Got it, I’ll make sure not to mention you in the post and I’ll do interviews at the coffee shop down the street.” Gabe agreed as he opened his laptop to post. “But also, why don’t you give me the room?”</p><p>“Do you have $1,000 to give me a month for rent? I didn’t think so. Plus, this house is big enough I’m sure whoever moves in will be able to be unseen.”</p><p>A week later Gabriel brought in a blond man with the same haunting green eyes as the one from Castiel’s dreams.</p><p>“This is Dean Winchester. He’s already paid three months' rent up front. Also, he doesn’t watch television ‘cause he reads a lot, so he doesn’t know who you are. Which is perfect right? And look at him, so hot.” Gabriel finished in a whisper with a wink. “I don’t know if he’s an Omega or a Beta though, but it doesn’t matter right.”</p><p>“I’m a Beta,” Dean answered, his voice sounding like honey graham crackers dipped in frosting on a lonely night.</p><p>Castiel froze in place and stared at the man for a bit. </p><p>“Can you cook?” It was the only thing appropriate he could think of asking the man that looked exactly like the thing haunting every dream he’d had since the car accident.</p><p>“I can learn.” The handsome blond answered with a smile and a shrug. Castiel had to think for a minute on what Gabe said his name was, Cas was sure his name wasn’t all the words swirling around in his mind.</p><p>“Perfect. Your room is over there. I keep odd hours from my acting job. So, don’t mind me, I’ll try and stay out of your hair as much as I can. Oh, and Gabriel will be here often.” With that Castiel left to go to his room to calm down. He’d have a proper introduction later, but he hoped he could keep the man at arm's length. Luck was never on his side with relationships.</p><p>He sat on his bed, his legs crossed and his hands placed atop his knees, middle finger to thumb as he sat straight up to meditate. <i>‘It can’t be the same man,’</i> Castiel thought. His mind racing as he thought back to the crash, he remembered seeing a man in all black with blond hair crouching over him. After, in the hospital, he swore there was a blond man following him. The picture of the dormant body from the museum looked just like Dean would if he was an old wrinkly man. It didn’t make sense; the facts and the proof of these things weren’t adding up to Castiel. “Vampires and creatures like that don’t exist!” He said to himself before laying on his back and trying to fall asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few weeks of living together, Castiel was finally home to rest long enough that he was cooking ramen to eat and asked Dean if he wanted to eat some too.</p>
<p>“I’m on an all liquid diet.” Dean answered. </p>
<p>A weird look crossed Castiel’s face as he asked, “What is your profession that you would need to lose weight?”</p>
<p>“I’m a doctor. I don’t have much time for eating when I am working so my body is used to the liquid diet.” </p>
<p>“Doctor? That’s cool. I suppose I should already know that; we’ve been living together for some time now already, but I haven’t seen you leave the house much. I thought you didn’t work.” Castiel shrugged and went back to eating his packaged ramen. </p>
<p>“I’m applying to all different hospitals and clinics while I’m out.” </p>
<p>“One of my ex-boyfriends is a doctor, I could ask him to help you find a job if you’d like me too?”</p>
<p>Dean nodded his head in agreement as they went on to talk about other things. While they spoke Castiel broke apart everything Dean said to him. A doctor on an all liquid diet wasn’t the only weird thing Dean did that caused Castiel to pause. There were times when Dean’s answered questions didn’t match what someone who grew up in this era would say about their childhood, or about the world now and how it seemed like Dean had just crawled out of a grave and was seeing everything for the first time. Cas just hoped that it was from his years of being cautious about crazy fans that he felt his new roommate was off, but he still kept these all in a list to break apart later.</p>
<p>Quite some time passed before the next odd thing happened. Dean was cutting up fruit for one of his juices meals when the knife he was using got too close to his finger and cut it.</p>
<p>“Oh, my goodness, Dean!” Castiel screamed from where he was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newest script he’d received. “Your finger! Are you okay?” He rushed over to Dean with a paper towel. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, it’s my fault for not paying attention.” Dean said quickly and grabbed the paper towel to run off to the bathroom to clean up. </p>
<p>Castiel stood there for a second after Dean left, wondering about what just happened. They’d been living together for two months by now. Castiel watched as Dean got a job working with Kevin at Fiorria, ever since then seems more focused on finding something. Castiel couldn’t figure out exactly what it was he was looking for, but he could tell Dean was more invested in working at Fiorria than the surface of what he was letting on. Castiel added that to the top of his list of things off about his new roommate.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Dean’s research had pointed him in the direction of the blood clinic that Castiel’s ex-boyfriend Kevin worked at. Thankfully he knew ahead of time to have Benny make out his Doctorate Degree in Hematology so he could work as a blood technician. After all, blood was something that Dean had been taught about his whole life. While other kids played in fields and with their corn husk dolls, he and his brother were learning Alchemy and all about blood from their parents.</p>
<p>Before Castiel even suggested it, he’d searched Kevin’s name to find out who this Crowley was that wanted his body and found out it was the same place he’d been imprisoned after his parents were murdered before he escaped it all those years ago. The company was a front named after Queen Rowena who kidnapped him when they found out what his parents had done to him. They wanted to figure out how to do it to other people. </p>
<p>Dean knew he needed to find a way into the company and when Castiel asked, he readily agreed, knowing that the in Castiel gave him would help him the best. He just hoped that no one would recognize him.</p>
<p>As Dean sat alone in his room the day before he’d begin work again, the people behind his younger self’s capture, The Guardians of the Castle, came to his mind and how they’d do anything for their Queen. She was the third Queen of Melnor – the city currently named Hakan, the city he and Castiel lived in now – and her love for alchemy pushed her crusade and led her to find Dean’s parents. Her love came from her father, who, when he died, hereditary laws caused her to have to marry back into the crown. Rowena wanted Alchemy to help her find immortality so she could keep the kingdom for herself and not let her husbands’ family line continue the crown. When she found out John and Mary were working on similar experiments, she had her people attack and capture them to force them to work for her. </p>
<p>During the attack Dean used his abilities. Before he was captured, he’d killed and drank nearly 20 of her men before his own brother Sam came from behind him to help with his capture.</p>
<p>The company had changed their name to Fiorria after Rowena’s middle name, only those alive back then or with parents that knew history would know that. He hoped that the people who worked at the company now wouldn’t recognize his name, since none of them should have been around back then to know him personally. With a start he realized he had no idea if their study on him ever came to fruition.</p>
<p>Dean still didn’t know to this day if Rowena already knew of his abilities or if Sam had always worked with them, or even what happened to his brother afterwards. He thought back to the day he went to his house, but he didn’t remember Charlie saying anything about Sam.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>Over the next few months Castiel noticed more and more of how his luck had fallen. He was constantly tripping over his own feet. Contracts for shows all seem to come to an end at the same time. The shows that he was kept on for, he couldn’t focus enough to memorize his lines. The sound of his heart beat a constant ringing in his ears as soon as he left his apartment.</p>
<p>“Today we’re going to do the scene where Anna and Castiel’s characters fight. Are you guys up for this?” The director, Richard, called out. Simple enough scene, for most actors, but for Cas and Anna’s relationship, he knew she would actually hit him and apologize after making it seem she didn’t mean to. Cas and a few staff members knew her well enough though that if she did pull that, she was putting up a facade. With a fearsome sigh Castiel got into position, his heartbeat louder and faster in his ear than he’d ever noticed before.</p>
<p>“How dare you!” Anna said her line, from what Castiel could remember his character was just a small role in this episode only and he was sleeping with Anna’s husband. She raised her hand to slap him as he closed his eyes and tensed. Moments later he still didn’t feel the slap and peaked an eye open to see what was happening.</p>
<p>Dean was standing there, his hand wrapped tightly around Anna’s wrist. A look of anger and murder on his face, and his eyes blood red as he stared at Anna. His voice was dark when he spoke, “Why are you trying to hit my Omega?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/>
</p>
</div>Castiel wasn’t sure what to do, luckily – for once – Gabriel did. Gabe yelled for cut as he dropped his coffee on the equipment the scenes were being kept, effectively destroying everything they’d shot that day. “I’m so sorry,” Gabe apologized. “I think we should take a break for the rest of the day and clean this equipment. Yes?”<p>With that everyone was dismissed, Castiel dragged Dean back to his trailer. “A,” he started, “What the hell? I told you that I was an actor, I was acting. B, <i>Your</i> Omega? And what’s up with your eyes? Why were they red? And C, how did you even get here?”</p>
<p>“Uhm,” Dean fidgeted with his hands looking down. If Castiel didn’t know any better he’d say Dean was embarrassed. “this...this story is going to take longer than just sitting down to talk while you’re dismissed for the night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Explain!” Castiel said after they got back to his apartment. Gabriel had messed up the equipment badly enough that they needed to wait a few days for new ones to be sent, and therefore they had a week off. The whole car ride back he could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him and Dean’s gears running. His own brain was going a million miles an hour thinking back on the list of things he made that seemed off about Dean – he would have to grab it and ask about things later; after Dean explained, or maybe Dean’s explanation would answer them.</p>
<p>“I think you should sit. I’ll get you something to drink…this is going to be a long story,” Dean said as he walked into the kitchen to get some water. He could hear Gabriel’s breathing on the other side of the door so on his walk back to give Castiel his beverage, he opened the door to let the man in. “It isn’t like Cas won’t tell you anyways so you may as well just hear it first-hand. Sit.”</p>
<p>“Where would you like me to start?” Dean questioned, sitting on the coffee table in the middle of their living room.</p>
<p>“I would say the beginning, but let’s just start with today,” Castiel said. “Why did you come to my shoot?”</p>
<p>“I could feel your fear,” Dean said plainly.</p>
<p>“That... Huh?” Castiel sat his cup down next to Dean. “What do you mean ‘feel my fear’? Like how someone feels cold?”</p>
<p>“Kind of, but not really,” Dean answered with a shrug. “It’s more similar to how our sub-genders can smell things, but it’s heightened in me so I don’t need to be near you,” He added more quietly, “but I was near the set already.”</p>
<p>“Are you stalking me?!” Castiel exclaimed, standing up from the couch and looking down at Dean with anger and fear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“No, not exactly.” Dean stood and put his hands on Cas’ shoulders to sit him back down. “You haven’t asked the question that the answer to this goes to.”</p>
<p>Castiel’s head cocked to the side as he thought of what question to ask, he shook his head to show Dean he couldn’t think of anything.</p>
<p>“That’s okay. Just sit there and listen then,” Dean said as he went into his story.</p>
<p>Castiel listened as Dean spoke of his memories of when he was a child living on the edges of Ventia—parts of the woods in Hakan still were called that, but since no one went in them anymore people called them the creepy woods. </p>
<p>Castiel hung onto every word Dean told him about his parents, John and Mary, and the experiments they’d do with alchemy in their basement. Dean explained to Castiel how his parents were researching immortality and Mary drank some potion they’d put together while she was pregnant with him. They thought it hadn’t worked until she had Dean, and they found out it did; but it only worked on Dean. The man in front of him and Gabriel talked about how he grew up knowing he was immortal, but didn’t know what it truly meant until he was twenty-four and contracted scarlet fever.</p>
<p>Dean said that’s when he though he had died.</p>
<p>He told Gabriel and Castiel about how when he ‘died’ his parents placed his body in the basement, in their laboratory so they could watch over him, waiting with bated breath for him to awaken. When he did a few days later, he could feel his body had changed.</p>
<p>Dean had awoken to an empty feeling in his stomach, “I tried to eat everything I could get my hands on to fill it.” He explained how the only thing he could keep down was liquid food, and that whenever he tried to eat solid foods, like the breads he used to love so much, he threw it all back up.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t until my father brought me rabbit blood that we figured it out,” Dean whispered, his head down saddened by what he would have to tell his Omega and the assistant after. “‘You’re a vampire now,’ my dad told me, almost too excited to get the words out. I remember being scared of even myself and wondered how my brother would feel about it. My brother was my whole world back then, we spent every second together, but after I changed, he did too. He wouldn’t come near me, he feared me instead of loved me.</p>
<p>“I learned to sustain myself on soups and other liquids in an attempt to get my brother back, but it didn’t work.” Dean’s head was still down and he wrung his hands together. He explained the fear he would smell on his brother still haunting him whenever he spoke of it.</p>
<p>“What happened next?” Castiel asked, pulling him from his thoughts with a caring hand on his to stop his anxiety.</p>
<p>Dean took a breath to continue his life story. He told of how Sam had started to warm up to him and they’d begun working together again on their parents' experiments and in their apothecary.</p>
<p>“I should have noticed that day that something was off,” Dean almost whispered as he recalled the events of the day his whole family disappeared from his life. “I remember it feeling like any regular business day. Sam wasn’t giving off any scents that he’d planned anything and I don’t remember smelling any new scents. We returned home from work that evening and found my parents fighting with people from Queen Rowena’s army, the Guardians of the Castle. They wanted my parents to do alchemy for the queen and they’d turned them down. It was then I really found out just how much my body had changed from their work.</p>
<p>“It’s a blur now of what happened, but while imprisoned, the guards that taunted me over it whenever they could. They told me my eyes turned red and my teeth sharpened that I’d torn through twenty men before Sam stabbed me with a needle he’d filled with dead mans’ blood. That was what stopped me. While I was incapacitated the Guardians of the Castle dragged me to the castle and burned down my house with my parents still in it. They never told me what happened to Sam and I never asked out of fear.”</p>
<p>Dean weakly laughed, “I’m still not sure if I was afraid of knowing he was dead or if I was afraid of learning he’d been working with the Queen and that’s why he started acting like my brother again.”</p>
<p>“So you’re a vampire?” Castiel questioned leaning forward.</p>
<p>They were nearly face to face now. Dean sat back to put some space between him and the Omega he’d been slowly falling for since waking up. He wasn’t sure how Castiel felt, and his brain politely informed him now was not the time for their first kiss to happen, no matter how much he wished he could just grab the Omega’s face in his hands and…</p>
<p>“Dean?” Castiel pulled him back from his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Ah. Sorry, but, um, kind of?” He answered weakly. “I’m more of a super human. I don’t need to drink blood unless I’m hurt. And, I, uh, I’m…” Dean looked around, like he was worried someone could have gotten into Castiel’s house without him knowing. Maybe he was being paranoid, but he needed to be sure the two people in front of him were the only ones who would know what he was going to say next. “I’m an Alpha.”</p>
<p>Twin gasps came from the men in front of him as Gabrial moved to cover his mouth and Castiel’s mouth fell open.</p>
<p>“There’s no such thing,” Gabriel said.</p>
<p>“There is, only ‘cause I exist. But my parents told me that the potions and spells they were working on came from old legends in the area of vampire alpha’s. To stop them from being around anymore, every kingdom made up their own potions and spells to give everyone effectively killing off any alpha genes that could be passed down to people. My guess is there’s more of us Vampire Alpha’s out there but that they’re all hiding so well that I can’t even tell, but that may just be me wanting there to be more of me out there so I won’t feel so alone.”</p>
<p>“What happened after you escaped then?” Castiel asked, bringing the conversation back to a topic that didn’t make him wonder naughty things about Dean.</p>
<p>“Well, I ran around England for a while before I finally came back to Canada, enough had changed in that time that the queen was no longer around and the forms of government changed to closer to what they are now. I remember having a close friend that helped me out, but I don’t remember his name now or even his face. After that everything went cold and black and I was thrown into the Ocean before I was brought out of it by researchers and became ‘the dormant body’. Then your accident happened, and I woke up. I’m not sure who they are but there’s been someone who’s been helping me online fit into the world more, I probably shouldn’t trust them, but I learned of ‘role playing’ and I’m hoping that’s just what the other person thinks I’m doing.”</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better,” Gabriel said, “You were only a ‘dormant body’ in the museum for about six months before you, well, escaped.”</p>
<p>“That answers that.” Dean thought aloud before looking up and doing the math in his head. He’d remembered the Great Depression, so he wasn’t in the ocean for too long. “I feel better about that now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that they spoke of random events in Dean and Castiel’s life. Gabriel sat quietly watching the two of them with a small smile on his mouth. Some hours later Castiel and Dean figured out they were alone, and the night was beginning to become dawn.</p>
<p>They went to their separate rooms to process everything that happened.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>“I finally figured out where that heartbeat noise is coming from!” Castiel exclaimed with a bright smile when he saw Dean was awake from where he lay with his head on the vampire's chest the next afternoon. “Here,” added pointing to where his head just lay. “It seems as though if we are far away it will beat anxiously.”</p>
<p>“Because you are the one who saved me, our hearts beat at the same pace,” Dean said as he sat up and crossed his legs to sit next to Castiel on his bed and explain things to him. “When we are close to each other, we can feel each other's presence. I won’t be able to feel you if we are too far apart. If your mood drastically changes, I can still feel it no matter how far apart we are.”</p>
<p>“So, we’ve got this weird telepathy thing going on… Oh my god! Can you hear my thoughts too?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>“No. Not right now at least. I suppose that …" Dean trailed off, “Never mind that thought. No, I can’t hear your thoughts. That is all you need to worry about right now.”</p>
<p>“How far away?” Castiel asked.</p>
<p>“From what I can tell I can’t feel you anymore if I go to the next city.”</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>“You’re getting better at this cooking thing.” Castiel said when he came downstairs after his shower to find an entire dinner waiting for him.</p>
<p>“It’s all for you,” Dean whispered in his ear with a hand on his hip. “Do you like it?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>Castiel took a bite of the spaghetti, it seemed simple enough to make, hell Castiel could cook it, but somehow Dean had managed to screw it up. The noodles were cooked too long and had the taste of butter on them from Dean adding too much to the boiling water. “Tastes good.” he said, trying not to throw up the overcooked pasta in his mouth. He managed to eat the whole bowl in front of him though, in the end too hungry to really care.<p>Over the next few days everything mainly went back to the way that it was before Castiel found out. The looks they shared growing more wanting, the touches they shared happening more frequently, their conversations longer and more heartfelt. But, all and all, everything was normal. Dean went to work and Castiel stayed home waiting for jobs. While he was waiting he taught himself how to make more soups and started visiting Dean at work after a couple weeks with food.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Kevin asked as he passed by the reception desk on his way to the cafeteria for lunch. “Join me?”</p>
<p>“No thank you, I’m here to meet someone else.” Castiel answered with a smile.</p>
<p>“Hey, did you wait long?” Dean asked, coming up to meet them. “Ah you’re here too, Kevin. Do you wanna eat with us? Castiel made soup.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” Castiel started, standing up to grab Dean’s hand. “I only made enough for one person. Sorry.” He walked away a few steps before letting go of Dean’s hand. “Sorry for grabbing your hand like that. It was the only thing I could think of.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Dean replied with a smile on his face, grabbing Castiel’s hand in his again. “Uhm. He’s still looking.” </p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>“Dean I don’t think this is a smart idea.” Gabriel said to him while they were waiting for Castiel to come down for breakfast.</p>
<p>“Why not? It could help me figure out who put me in that box all those years ago.” Dean moved a few pots around looking for the saucepan to heat up water in.</p>
<p>“But it could be a set up. Castiel and I don’t know your weakness, but if this is the guy that did that to you then he does.”</p>
<p>“Ah, it’s the cold and freezing temperatures. I thought I said that …" he trailed off moving over to put the water in the pan.</p>
<p>“Okay, great now I know and I’ll let Cas know. But that doesn’t solve anything. You—-”</p>
<p>“I agree with him,” Castiel cut in, walking in to the kitchen. “This is totally a set up. Please don’t go alone.” He walked over to Dean and put a hand on his shoulder to turn him around. “We’re just worried about you.”</p>
<p>After some more arguing, Dean was still stuck on going., Cas and Gabe gave up on trying to stop him, but did get him to tell them where the meeting was. They’d go after Castiel’s shoot for the day if he wasn’t back by then.</p>
<p>Dean walked up to the abandoned building on the edge of town. The woods in the background contrasting with the metal and glass the business was made of. From the research Gabriel did before he left, Dean found out that it was supposed to be a new office space for a bank but that they stopped building a few weeks ago because money ran out. He walked in and got into the elevator to get up to the second floor, wishing there were steps but they didn’t get that far in the building. “Humans are weird,” Dean thought as the doors closed and he pressed the second-floor button. Before he could figure out exactly what was going on a metal door closed hard causing the sides of the ‘elevator’ to fall as Dean found himself in the cold storage of the bank’s kitchen. </p>
<p>“Castiel is going to love this when he figures it out.” Dean laughed as he tried to figure out a way to escape.</p>
<p>The room was quite large so it took a minute to fully get closed, but even then Dean could tell the only way out was the locked metal door he came through. He found a camera in the corner and let it run as a distorted face came on the screen next to the door.</p>
<p>“It’s been years, old friend.” An accented voice spoke. He recognized it, but still couldn’t put a face to it.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Dean asked foolishly, any villain with half a brain wouldn’t give up their identity that easily.</p>
<p>“You’ll find out as soon as you’re good and frozen.” A laugh and the screen went black. Dean used the last of his energy to punch out the camera watching him and sat in the middle of the room. He’d watched Castiel long enough to know the Omega could slow his heartbeat when he was meditating and hoped he could accomplish being able to keep his body warmer through meditating.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>“Is he back yet?” Castiel asked, walking in his door after his shoot. Gabe ran to Dean’s room to see it empty and shook his head. “Come, I’ll need help.”</p>
<p>The drive to the building was quick. Castiel and Gabe split up to find Dean. Castiel followed the beat of his heart, and as he thought it felt like it was slowing, his breath became more rigid and hard to catch. He ran through the halls calling for Dean to make any noise, as he passed a metal door he heard a small ‘here’ being spoken behind it. </p>
<p>“I’m here, Dean. Just wait a little longer. I'll try and get you out!” He called through the door as he tried to lift it. He looked around and found an old broken pipe that had a sharp end on it and began pushing it against the door. Moving the pipe up and down, Castiel accomplished getting the door open enough to stick his hands under to try and pull it up.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he yelled and jumped back as he found out there was metal spikes on the bottom of the door. He ripped the sleeves off his shirt and made makeshift bandages to put around his hands and look around for more things to try and pry open the door.</p>
<p>“Cas?” He listened as Gabe’s voice got closer to his, “I heard you yell, are you okay?” </p>
<p>“I will be. We need to get Dean out first, it’s freezing in there.” Castiel said panic filling his voice that he didn’t even feel the pain in his hands. </p>
<p>“Good thing I thought of that. Give me a minute.” Gabe ran to their car and came back with a bucket of paper and a lighter. “We’ll make a fire here in front of the door and fan it in while throwing some of the pieces under to get the fire going in there too.”</p>
<p>After some time, Dean got warm enough to open the door himself. His hands covered in blood as he fell into Castiel’s arms the second he got the door high enough to escape. With the help of Gabriel they carried him back to the car and into the house. They lay him in bed and covered him with as many blankets as they could find and placed a heating pad on high under his neck. Only when Castiel knew Dean was safe did his hands start to hurt. </p>
<p>“We need to dress his wounds first,” Castiel said as Gabe dragged him into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.</p>
<p>“No, we really don't. He’ll heal when he warms up, you won’t. Sit down and shut up.” Gabe was a beta, but he never acted superior to Castiel that Cas often forgot he was; until moments like this. Cas closed the toilet seat lid and sat on it with his hands out for Gabe to clean and dress.</p>
<p>The next morning Castiel woke up first and ran to check on Dean. He was warmer than he was last night, but as Castiel thought, he realized he wasn’t even sure how hot Dean was supposed to be. He turned off the heating pad and lifted Dean’s head to remove it from the bed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>    <br/></p>
</div>“Thank you for saving me,” Dean said, his voice horse. “What’s wrong with your hands?” He moved quicker than Castiel thought he could at the moment and the next thing Cas knew he was sitting on the bed next to Dean.<p>“The door had spikes. You were injured too...” Castiel trailed off looking at Dean’s healed hands, “But it seems like you’ve healed already.”</p>
<p>Dean’s hand came up to cradle his head and before Castiel could react, they were kissing. Dean’s tongue poked at his lips for entry and Cas happily accepted falling onto the bed and into the kiss. </p>
<p>“Well, that wasn’t how I expected that to go.” Dean laughed, propping himself up onto his elbows above Cas. “How long did you want me to do that?”</p>
<p>“Since the moment I first saw you in the hospital room.” Castiel answered before he could think to lie. “Wait, not that I’m complaining, but why did you do that?”</p>
<p>“Look at your hands.”</p>
<p>Castiel didn’t move more than he had to to see his hands and Dean didn’t get up from his position above him. He unwrapped the bandages and saw the only clue he was ever injured was a tiny amount of blood on his hands. Dean grabbed them and licked the blood from them.</p>
<p>“Good as new,” He said with a toothy smile. Castiel knew seeing Dean like that should make him scared, but at the moment he couldn’t figure out why it should.</p>
<p>“Could - Can – How -” Castiel couldn’t figure out what else to say, what sentence to go with, or even how to begin and end the question begging to be asked.</p>
<p>“It’s how I saved you back then. I’m surprised you didn’t see it when you were looking up the crash while you were in the hospital.” Dean moved, but only so one of his legs now lay in between Castiel’s. Their faces moving closer together again like magnets.</p>
<p>“I - I must have missed that.” Castiel said pushing his head back to show off his long smooth neck and pressing down onto Dean’s leg. He’d had wild thoughts about Dean for a while now, and he wasn’t sure he could let this opportunity go. Luck had never been on his side before, so he wasn’t going to give up the one chance luck seemed to be there for him.</p>
<p>Castiel closed his eyes as he felt Dean’s lips touch against his neck, and with a moan he pushed onto Dean’s leg again. Clothes came off piece by piece as Dean kissed every inch of skin he could on Castiel until the Omega lay there completely nude, slick starting to trail out of him as Dean’s kisses got closer and closer to his middle.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you wanna do this, Castiel? Being with an alpha isn’t the same as being with a beta,” Dean said, rubbing his dick against Castiel’s hip. </p>
<p>“I- I know. I don’t know how it’s different, but I wanna find out.”</p>
<p>Lips were brought together as Dean’s fingers trailed down to Cas’ hole. They kissed feverishly as Dean’s fingers slowly moved around before entering. The smell of slick and what Castiel could only guess as Dean’s alpha scent filled the air not before long echoes of Cas’ moans joined them.</p>
<p>-x-</p>
<p>“Are you feeling okay?” Dean asked after cuddling against Castiel’s back, his knot still locked inside the shivering omega. “You’re shivering.”</p>
<p>“I- I’m fine. That just – it wasn’t what I thought it’d be like. My body isn’t used to that yet.” Aftershocks of his orgasms still rang through his body as slick and cum mixed inside of him.</p>
<p>“I warned you. You can’t say I didn’t.” Dean said, leaving a tiny kiss on Castiel’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“A warning doesn’t help if one doesn’t know what the warning is for.” </p>
<p>They lay like that for a little longer until Castiel’s stomach growled and they were able to separate. Castiel threw on the button up Dean had been wearing before and walked into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal. He gingerly sat on the stool at the kitchen island to eat. </p>
<p><i>‘Too bad luck will never be with me again to let that happen.’</i> Castiel thought, <i>‘I can’t believe I just lost my virginity to an alpha.’</i></p>
<p>“You what?!” Dean called out from his room and in the next second he was in front of Castiel still naked. “You were a virgin?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Wait... how did you know?” Castiel eyes lowering to questioning slips as they stared at Dean for answers.</p>
<p>“Remember when we talked about our heartbeats being in sync and I started to say something about hearing your thoughts after something happened… well...” Dean made a gesture that implied ‘understand now?’ louder than words would have.</p>
<p>“Holy fuck!” Castiel screamed as he shot up from the stool. “All the time you can hear my thoughts?!”</p>
<p>“Uhm...” Dean started, “I don’t actually know. I’ve… It…” A strong sigh came from the alpha as now he was at a loss for words to explain. “I’ve been with other people before and this has only happened one other time. It has to be with an Omega and there has to be mutual feelings of love instead of just the lust I felt with the other people. That… She… The omega…"</p>
<p>“Spit it out, Dean!” Castiel fumed, not only was it that Dean was only now explaining he’d slept with people before that annoyed him, but now he was saying he’d been in love.</p>
<p>“First of all, I’m over 500 years old. You should have known I’d been with people before. Both in just relationships and sexually—”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Castiel interrupted. “Did you hook up with all of them as an Alpha?”</p>
<p>“No.” Dean paused, “Maybe that could also be why that didn’t happen every time.”</p>
<p>Castiel waited for Dean to get his thoughts in order, staring at him expectantly. His bowl of cereal was forgotten as his eyes filled with questions and tears looking into his alpha’s eyes that were switching back and forth between green and red as he thought back to his ex.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what happened to her,” Dean finally said. “I don’t know even what happened to the connection. I was in a relationship with her before everything went black, and….”</p>
<p>Castiel’s thoughts ran rapid fire. Did she have something to do with him becoming the dormant body? Did she have something to do with whoever is trying to kidnap him now? Is it possible she’s still alive?</p>
<p>“When was this?” Castiel asked out loud. He hoped that the way Dean heard his thoughts was something he could turn on and off; or like thoughts in the forefront of his mind could be heard, but not if they were rapid fire.</p>
<p>Dean sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and waited for Castiel to join him. He explained that it was in the turn of the century right before the Great Depression of the 1930’s. Castiel sat and listened as Dean spit poetics about his ex-girlfriend, his best friend Fergus, and how the three of them were practically inseparable. He spoke of how they all knew what he was, and protected him whenever anyone had questions about him or his past. By the end of Dean’s story, Castiel was in tears and half way done with a tub of ice cream he didn’t remember grabbing.</p>
<p>“We’ll find out what happened to them, Dean. Don’t worry,” Castiel promised.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months later Castiel found himself stuck again doing some stupid talk show with Anna. This time however, luck had decided he’d been doing too well lately. </p><p>“Well, my fiance,” Anna started, spitting the word fiance in Castiel’s face before she turned to the interviewer to finish her sentence, “is in charge of the No Omega’s Left Behind Act, where we make sure that every Omega child has the right education to continue on after school is over without having to focus on a Beta to take care of them. The organization makes sure that Omega’s are taught more than just basic life skills. We’re actually having a fundraiser next week.” </p><p>Castiel ignored the rest of the talk until he heard his name. “Castiel and I are actually going to have dinner tomorrow night with Lucas to help figure out the last touches for the fundraiser.” Anna said, a smile wider than her lips on her face. Castiel wanted to roll his eyes at her sticking him in a position to not be able to ignore the dinner request. She’d been trying to get him to double date with them after Samandriel and him broke up. ‘Only a dumb omega like her would want me to double date when I’m single just so she could throw her relationship in my face.’ Castiel thought, forgetting that Dean could hear him. They were miles apart, and Castiel didn’t think the bond would last this far, but he was happy it did.  </p><p><i>‘You aren’t single now though’</i> Dean answered. Castiel just knew he had a giant smile on his face after he heard that. They never officially said they were dating, but after the last few months of continuously growing their relationship – especially now that they could hear one another's thoughts – they were boyfriend’s whether they’d stated it or not. As soon as Castiel heard Dean’s voice, he knew the interview would be a lot more bearable. </p><p>
  <i>‘Will you go with me?’ </i>
</p><p><i>‘Duh’ </i>Dean answered and Castiel smiled even wider. </p><p>“We’ll be there.” He said aloud to Anna, who in return dropped her jaw. </p><p>“We?” Anna and the interviewer asked at the same time. </p><p>“Yes, we. My boyfriend and I.” Castiel said, still smiling widely at the idea of having Dean as a boyfriend. <i>Boyfriend,</i> that word made his heart flutter. </p><p><i>‘Calm down.’</i> Dean reminded him. Through their connection they learned that when Castiel got too excited, Dean couldn’t control his Alpha nature and would run to be with his Omega. Good excited or worried excited, it didn’t matter, the endorphins that made Dean leap to him were all the same. After the last time and the whole world almost finding out if the film hadn’t been destroyed, Castiel tried his best to calm down; even if it meant having Dean remind him constantly because he forgot. Though, if he were being honest with himself, Castiel sometimes purposely didn’t calm himself just because he wanted Dean to run to him. </p><p>
  <i>‘Live on a talk show isn’t a good time for me to just show up next to you.’ </i>
</p><p>“You guys will find out soon enough,” Castiel answered mysteriously with a smile. He knew that Anna would hate that answer, she was hoping Castiel would come alone so she could rub his face in her ‘perfect’ relationship. </p><p>Castiel’s happiness was short-lived, though. After he got out of the interview Gabriel broke the bad news to him. </p><p>“Your phone has been ringing constantly with calls from your mother. She wants you guys to come over for dinner tonight. I tried to talk her out of it, but she scares me too much,” Gabriel said quickly before backing up away from Castiel in case he got angry. </p><p>“Fuck,” Castiel whispered before speaking louder to Gabe. “I forgot about my parents! I didn’t even tell them I was dating anyone. Well, me and Dean hadn’t even officially said anything until like five seconds ago.” </p><p>As they walked to the car Castiel thought of all the things that his mother could make that Dean would eat and wondered if Dean could eat regular food just this one meal so his mother didn’t think anything weird was going on. </p><p>“Mom,” Castiel spoke over the phone after coming to a decision about food, “We’re on our way over now, but Dean isn’t feeling too well. Do you have any soup for him to eat? We can eat the rest of the food ourselves.” </p><p>She said she’d make some, and Castiel breathed a sigh of relief that was echoed after he got off the phone.  </p><p>“That was close, good thinking Cas.” Gabe praised looking into the rear-view mirror as he spoke. He’d be joining dinner too to act as a buffer if needed. </p><p>-x-</p><p>After they arrived they were quickly split into groups that Castiel’s parents approved of. Dean coughed a few times to show he was sick as Chuck, Cas’ dad, and he spoke about what Castiel’s dad liked to call  “man things”. Gabe and Castiel helped out Cas’ mom in the kitchen and talked about Dean. Becky was trying to get all the information she could out of Cas to see if there was anything about this new boyfriend she didn’t like. Gabe and Cas were quick to answer any question with an acceptable answer, and Cas let Dean know through their connection what the question and answer was in case it was asked about later in the dinner too. </p><p>Dinner wasn’t filled with much talk while Castiel and Gabriel enjoyed their first true home cooked meal in months. Dean’s cooking was getting better, but not being able to taste his own food often left it too spiced or too bland.  </p><p>After dinner they retired to the sitting room where they all spoke together. Dean noticed a picture on the wall and asked Castiel who she was. </p><p>
  <i>‘That’s my great grandma Jody.’ </i>
</p><p><i>‘That’s my Jody.’</i> Dean replied back, both of them trying to have neutral looks on their faces as answers to questions were being painted but more questions were being drawn. </p><p>--</p><p>“What do you mean-” Castiel and Dean both started talking at the same time when they got home and the questions that needed answers were too much to handle anymore.  </p><p>“Jody is my dad’s grandmother.”  </p><p>“Wow,” Gabriel snuck his two cents into the conversation reminding the other two he was still there. “When you said you’d help him find her I didn’t actually think you would.” </p><p><i>‘I didn’t think I would either’</i> Castiel thought hoping that Dean couldn’t hear his thoughts just this once. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help Dean find his previous love out of spite, he knew there was a difference between that and jealousy even if it was small.  </p><p>-x- </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this,” Castiel asked nervously as he and Dean got into the back of the van for Gabe to drive them to the fundraiser dinner. </p><p>“Castiel, you’ve asked me a billion times already,” Dean answered with a smile. “I don’t mind. It’s good for me to meet more people. I think I’ve got the hang of the 21st century well enough that I won’t mess anything up.” </p><p>“Okay, but remember not to bring up anything from the past. Honestly, just let Anna lead the conversation, if you need any help, I’ll be able to answer for you.” </p><p>The dinner went well enough. Anna sat there the whole time and talked about how amazing she was and how amazing Lucas was. The whole time Dean thought Lucas looked familiar but couldn’t place how or why. Lucas and Castiel were just side characters in the whole dinner as Anna and Dean did most of the talking. Dean figured out quickly that Anna and Castiel spoke in passive aggressive tones to each other that made him feel his eyes were close to glowing red to protect his Omega. </p><p>When it was over and they went home Dean still couldn’t place why Lucas looked so familiar. </p><p>“Maybe he’s a descendant of Fergus?” Castiel supplied.  </p><p>“No. It’s more like he reminds me of someone much, much older in my life.” </p><p>However, it didn’t take long for Dean to figure out why Lucas looked so familiar. After going to sleep that night he woke up from a nightmare. </p><p>“He’s my brother!” Dean yelled running up the stairs to Castiel’s room.  </p><p>“What?” Asked the omega, a little annoyed and rubbing sleep from his eyes after being attacked by a six-foot-tall Alpha jumping on him in his bed. </p><p>“Lucas! Lucas is my brother, Sam!” Dean said, moving to sit on his knees by his boyfriend. </p><p>“How?!” Castiel asked trying to catch up with Dean’s brain while hoping his Alpha’s brain would slow for him to follow. </p><p>“I don’t know either. I mean the dream I just had would want me to believe that he’s the reason I went into my sleep. But,” Dean paused to breath rapidly looking up at the ceiling before continuing speaking slower. "That doesn’t make sense, he would have been dead for hundreds of years before then. But … but …" He faltered not knowing how to put his thoughts back into order in his head to come out his mouth in a fashion that would make any sense. </p><p>“Well...” Castiel said, taking his own deep breath before beginning to speak. “Nope, I got nothing. Let’s go back to sleep and figure this out in the morning. We’ll call Gabe over and see if he knows anything.” He pat the side of his bed, empty and waiting for his alpha to lay in. They hadn’t shared a bed before. Castiel liked his space and Dean didn’t think he could control his emotions enough to just sleep. Tonight was different, as soon as Dean laid down Castiel covered them in a blanket and cuddled up to Dean’s side. He laid his head on his alpha’s chest, listening to his breathing to make sure he calmed as his hand on Dean’s ribs rubbed calming lines. </p><p>-x- </p><p><i>‘How do I put this?’</i> Gabriel thought to himself. He’d come over early in the morning after a frantic phone call from Dean. <i>‘Do I tell them everything I know?’ </i></p><p>After looking between the Omega and the Alpha a few times Gabriel took a deep breath looking down before looking back up. <i>‘I’ll just rip off the band-aid.‘</i> His own eyes glowing red as he looked straight into Dean’s eyes.  </p><p>“Castiel, you're a descendant of mine and Dean, I knew who and what you were when we first met. I was part of Rowena’s experiments.” </p><p>Dean and Castiel looked at each other before looking back and Gabe. The questions filling their throats were blocked by their tongues not moving.  </p><p>“I guess we’ll start from the beginning.” </p><p>Gabriel went on to speak of how he was just a simple peasant boy that actually lived a few houses down from Dean with his wife Meg and their first child Balthazar. He’d heard the commotion of the fight between Dean and Rowena’s men and watched as Sam stabbed Dean. </p><p>“I made the mistake of screaming out when that happened and Sam told Rowena’s men to grab me before I could say anything to anyone. They took me to the same prison they took you and did tests on me to see if my blood type was compatible with your alpha blood. They found that I did have the hidden DNA in my blood that would allow me to be an alpha and started testing me with different doses of your blood to see what would happen.” </p><p>“How did you live through those tests?” Castiel asked with a sad tone in his voice. </p><p>“It was torture each test did something different to me until they finally got it right.”  </p><p>Gabriel told them of how he watched as others were tortured the same way he was until finally the process was perfected and Sam was given the correct amount of medicine the first time. </p><p>“I don’t know if I’m happy my brother wasn’t tortured or if that makes me angrier that he wasn’t when all the rest of us were.” Dean spoke in a hushed angered tone.  </p><p>“All of us prisoners wondered the same thing. We all came to the conclusion that we were angry at him for it. However, they took it as a way to get back at him when you escaped. Dean, he’s crazier and more aggressive than you! There must have been something wrong with the drugs that he got because his vampire side has no humanity. I would guess that over five hundred years later that little bit of humanity he still had is gone now.</p><p>“Then why is he dating Anna and doing all these things for underprivileged Omegas?” Castiel asked. </p><p>“Cas listen closely.” Gabriel started. “What does every Omega have?” </p><p>“Uhm. A close beta friend?” Castiel guessed. </p><p>“Exactly. He’s using the Omega’s to get to the betas. Haven’t you been paying attention to all the missing person’s cases that Samandriel was working on?” </p><p>“No! He wouldn’t talk to me about his case!” Castiel jumped up and yelled. He balled his hands into fists and started walking back and forth to get his thoughts together. After some time he spoke again. “Do we have to let Samandriel know about this now?” </p><p>“It would only be right,” Gabriel and Dean answered together before Gabe continued, “He needs to know what he’s getting into. Kevin should probably come over too because he’s involved in this as well.”  </p><p>“Kevin too?” Castiel yelled, he’d just got his thoughts together over Dean’s brother being alive and a big bad and Gabriel being his great-great-however many times-grandpa and now he had to add another person into this. “Why can’t luck be on my side?” </p><p>“Actually,” Gabe spoke walking over to grab Cas’ shoulders. “If you think about it, your bad luck is what brought everyone together, so really you have pretty good luck here since no one would know the answers without you. I’ve watched all your ancestors grow old and you have the most interesting life of any of them.” </p><p>“Even more than Jody?” Castiel asked, staring into Gabe’s eyes, he couldn’t help the bit of jealous tone that slipped out. </p><p>“You and Jody have a lot in common. Cas, it’s my blood that made me an alpha and the same blood that runs through your veins is mine. But, at the same time Omegas can’t turn into Alphas only Betas can, Omega’s can bond with Alpha’s though. That’s why Jody could and that’s why you can with Dean and that’s what makes you guys different from anyone else Dean may have been with.” </p><p>“Okay learning lesson aside, hearing my grandpa speak to me like that is gross.” Castiel said shaking his jealous thoughts from his head to focus on the important information they needed to hand out to his ex’s. </p><p>They waited a few hours talking over everything before calling Castiel’s ex boyfriends to come over and tell them everything. Kevin took it well, his scientific brain kicking in and putting everything together. </p><p>“I was working closely with Dean before, I’m surprised I didn’t see it before.” </p><p>Samandriel wasn’t convinced though and needed proof. Gabriel and Dean both looked at him with their eyes glowing, while Dean also flashed his fangs at the Beta that’d broken his Omega’s heart.  </p><p>“Oh. Okay. But, now all this makes way more sense. There was a missing link that we could never figure out and it was the Omega schools.” </p><p>“Kevin,” Dean said, “It’s safe to say you didn’t know I was the dormant body, but that can’t be said for anyone else we work with. That’s why you're here. I need your help to get the attention of Crowley and whoever else might want me.”</p><p>They all spent the next few hours coming up with a plan on bringing down Lucas, and getting Crowley to come out - even Kevin said he’d never met the man who signs his checks despite the company being just a few employees.</p><p>Castiel mostly stayed in the middle of the conversations where Dean and Kevin spoke about catching Crowley, and Samadrial and Gabe talked about catching Sam. He would throw in his two cents in each conversation, but for the most part just listened, taking in all the plans so he could remember who would be where and when so he could make sure everyone was staying safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next week, while Dean was getting ready for his plan, Castiel tried to get everything back to normal. He often felt weird bossing Gabriel around now like he did before, that Gabe has to yell at him sometimes to not treat him differently. All and all, their lives have gotten back to normal just in time for celebrating Canada Day. </p><p>“I’m going to get some supplies for tomorrow’s holiday that we forgot. Do you guys need anything?” Castiel asked, grabbing the keys to the new car he’d bought himself. It was just a simple dark green Hyundai Elantra, but it was enough to get him around by himself until he could get a nicer car. </p><p>“You sure you don’t want me to go with you?” Gabe asked putting down the decorations he had in his hands to walk over to the door where Cas stood. </p><p>“Yeah,” Castiel sighed. That was the one thing that hadn’t got back to normal yet. Now that it was clear Castiel was the only Omega in the group, both the Alpha’s felt they had to be with him at all times.</p><p>The Alpha’s let him go, but Dean wasn’t keen on it. He felt something was off that day, Castiel could feel it through their connection and told him multiple times on the car ride to the store to be calmer. Finally when he arrived at Walmart, Dean calmed enough to let him focus on his list of items, he was about half way through shopping when he decided to stop off in the restroom since he was already in the back of the store where they were and knew he had at least another hour of shopping. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Castiel questioned as he came out of the stall to wash his hands and saw a shorter male standing outside the door. “Don’t you know it’s rude to stand in front of the door?” That was the last thought before feeling something hit him on his neck and everything went black. The next thing he knew he was being hooked up to different machines. </p><p>--</p><p>“Oh. You’re finally awake.” The shorter man laughed. Castiel watched as he looked bored examining his nails. He smelled the air around him and looked at the other people in the room with him and decided he was in some kind of room in Dean and Kevin’s work. “Do you know how many times I’ve tried to get you alone? Yet, every time Gabe or Dean is with you. Poor little Omega, you chose the wrong day to come out alone.” </p><p>“Who are you?” Castiel asked out loud as he sent his thoughts to Dean. <i>‘Dean? Can you hear me?!’ </i></p><p>“Ah yes. We have never been formally introduced. I am Crowley, but your Dearest Dean knows me as Fergus. Don’t worry. Dean won’t get here soon enough to save you. Look.” Crowley said as he pointed to the machines Cas was hooked up to. They were cycling in and out blood from his body. “That’s my special formula I’ve been working on for years. You see....” </p><p>Crowley explained how he was first friends with Dean under the name Fergus before deciding that Dean’s blood was worth more than his friendship. He said he had been the one that drained Dean before, and he’d been using Dean’s blood to both keep himself from aging and to study so he could make his own formula.  </p><p>“It wasn’t until I remembered Dean’s story about the place he was held that I came here to look around and found some old documents that would help me in making my own Alpha’s. Not only that, but those alphas would be completely under my control.” Crowley stopped his monologue to laugh triumphantly, but Castiel was fading away by then into whatever Crowley’s concoction was doing to him. </p><p>“Please! Please don’t do this. I won’t tell him it’s you. I’ll stop him from coming after you. I’ll get him to quit. Anything. Please. Anything. Just don’t turn me into an Alpha!” Castiel cried. He continued his begging to deaf ears before finally succumbing to the sleep that Dean and Gabe had told him about that started them being monsters. His vision blurred as a red fog came in from the outside, and soon the whole world disappeared. He sent one last thought to Dean praying he’d hear. <i>‘Well it was fun while it lasted. I’ll always love you, Dean.’ </i></p><p>Just then, he heard crashes and growling around him, but he was too far gone to open up his eyes. He just hoped it was Dean and Gabe coming to save him. </p><p>---</p><p>Time had no meaning when Castiel woke up, but he noticed it was dark and hoped he’d only been sleeping for a few hours. He opened his eyes to see he was laying in a bed at a cabin somewhere. And from what it smelled like, he was in the woods. He looked around and tried to make a noise to ask if it was Dean that’d saved him. </p><p><i>‘Dean? Is that you?’ </i>Castiel asked in his head, but he didn’t feel any kind of connection. He didn’t feel the pressure his brain felt when Dean was connected to him. </p><p>“You’re awake faster than I thought you’d be,” Dean said with a smile, coming into the room with some water and a fresh towel to wipe off his sweat. “I suppose it’s best just to get this over with...”  </p><p>Dean told him that their connection had been broken from whatever Crowley did to him. But with the help of his ex boyfriends, and Gabe, they were all able to take down Crowley and his men. Most importantly, at least to Cas, was that because Kevin was there he was able to reverse what Crowley had done, but there was some side effects. As Dean spoke the rest of them filled into the room to add in their two cents to the story when they weren’t satisfied with what Dean said.</p><p>“The funny part, well to me it’s funny,” Kevin said, “Is that Crowley and Sam were working on the same thing, yet in less than 100 years Crowley found out a way to not only control the Alpha’s, but how to turn Omega’s into them as well.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Castiel deadpanned. He was starting to like that the beta was becoming a friend again, he had missed their talks.</p><p>“You do have some Alpha blood left in you, so you can heal yourself for the time being until all that blood is flushed from your system. Kevin will be coming over every day to give you some Omega blood using the same system that Crowley did, only this will get everything out of you. But, it also means that we are no longer connected.” </p><p>By the time it was just Dean and Castiel left in the room a rare moment of depression came over Cas as he thought about everything that had happened and how this was just his luck that he’d finally told Dean he loves him only for it not to get heard. “I guess that means that you don’t have to stay by me anymore. You’re free to leave. You got your revenge, you found your brother. I have no reason to be in your life anymore.” Castiel turned over as best he could so he could look away from Dean as the tears shed from his eyes uncontrollably. </p><p>“I love you too, Castiel.” Dean spoke softly as he sat down next to the Omega and put his hand on his shoulder. “It was the last thing I heard through our connection so it was a bit hazy, but I’d understand those words anywhere. I’m not leaving you. Not now, not later, not ever. I love you, Castiel Shurley.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months later all the alpha blood was finally out of Castiel and everything was completely back to how it was before all of this. Dean’s cooking still sucked so Castiel was fixing chicken for dinner for himself and Gabe. </p><p>“You know, I never did ask. Why can you eat regular food, and Dean can’t.” Castiel asked as he used the knife to cut off the top layer of skin on the chicken before cooking it.  </p><p>“Oh. I guess we never did talk about that. It’s cause Dean’s a more pure Alpha than I am. So I’m more human than him.” </p><p>As Gabriel answered him Castiel was lost in listening and accidentally cut his finger with the knife. </p><p>“Fuck.” He screamed as he ran over to the sink to wash off his hand before any of it got on the chicken. Gabriel came running to him to offer assistance, both their eyes came out of their heads as they watched the wound close by itself. </p><p>“I thought...” Castiel couldn’t even finish the sentence as he was too worried the answer might be something he didn’t want to hear.  </p><p>“We did. You did.” </p><p>“Then why?” Castiel begged. </p><p>Dean hadn’t snuck up on him in a while, but he chose now to return to this behavior and appeared behind Castiel with his hands over his stomach and a kiss to the cheek. </p><p>“No way!” Castiel screamed his mouth dropping open wondering how things could get any worse than they had already. Sam disappeared before anyone could find him, and Crowley wasn’t talking in jail. But to top everything off now he was pregnant with a half vampire baby. “Just my luck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone who has helped me along this journey. Annie, and Angel, I couldn't have gotten this done with out you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed this. There will be more .. at some point .. when that point is idk. But I hope this is enough for you guys &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess I never said this *insert laughing emoji* so edit 6/14 ... This story is based heavily on the Chinese Drama My Amazing Boyfriend (there are 2 seasons and totally worth watching) and a bit from the Korean Drama Blood (only one season, but still recommend you check it out too)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>